Be Still My Heart
by Myth Queen
Summary: Silly rewrite of "Micheal". Atlantis gets more than it reckoned when they turn a wraith into a human. Includes love, loss, getting drugged and a long-haired bruise. Elizabeth/John, Michael/Teyla, and some unrequited Ronon/Teyla
1. Chapter 1

The Wraith commander singled his squad to move in. The Queen wanted these humans alive. They wanted to find the new location of the residents of Atlantis. The Wraith snarled in anticipation, seeing the four humans move ever closer. They were treading carefully, wary, watching for their foes. Three of them were male, and one was female. The Wraith's gaze felt drawn to her. She was different then any human he had before seen.

His squad attacked. The humans took cover, one of the males screaming his head off as if he was already being fed upon. The Wraith made a mental note to suggest that one be the first to be interrogated. Another of the males, the one with scruffy dreadlocks, was firing with an expression that looked half gleeful and half hateful. The third male was firing his weapon rapidly with the blanked-out look of a soldier. But the female was fighting for survival, and that, the Wraith could respect.

He flung a bomb into their sheltered place, separating them. His squad had the snively male. The other two were still fighting, avoiding the stunner blasts sent at them. But the female was working her way around to help her companions. The Wraith jumped at her, sending her weapon flying. She quickly grabbed two sticks and expertly prepared to fight. She faced him defiantly, and for the first time he clearly saw her face.

Their eyes locked. Seconds became hours. The Wraith could see her soul in her deep brown eyes. He gasped.

"Be still my heart!" he whispered breathlessly, and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, come on!" John pleaded, sitting down on Elizabeth's desk. "Just one little bucket..."

"It's not that I mind the whole dumping-water-on-Rodney plot, John." Elizabeth told him, "It's that you want to frame Ronon for it."

"But that's the whole point! McKay wouldn't dare get angry at Ronon!"

Elizabeth surveyed John severely and was about to reply when Carson's voice came over the radio.

"Dr. Weir, he's awake."

Elizabeth touched her headset. "That's good news, Carson." She stood, a troubled frown crossing her face. "He's awake."

"I heard." John replied, grinning. He didn't understand why Elizabeth was looking troubled. He wished he could sweep her into his arms and make her laugh. But that would be breaking the boss/employee protocol of Atlantis, and he didn't know how she'd react, so he kept his distance. They left her office and went to the mini-infirmary that Carson had set up for his patient.

Michael, the patient, was facing away from the door, looking at Carson. "Micheal? How are-"

Elizabeth gasped, clutching her heart, and fell into John's arms in a dead faint.

"What's wrong with her?"

Teyla, who had been watching from an observation window, came running in. "Dr. Weir, are you all-"

She glanced at Michael, and froze. She looked deep into his eyes, and could see the depths of his soul. She gasped. "Be still my heart!" she whispered breathlessly, and also fell towards the floor. John could not catch her unless he dropped Elizabeth. Luckily, he didn't have to. Michael sprang from his bed and caught Teyla before she had fallen more than a few inches.

LATER...

"Where am I?" Michael asked.

"Atlantis," Elizabeth replied, smiling sappily at him.

Michael cast her an uneasy glance. He turned back to Teyla. "Who are you?"

"I am Teyla," she replied, looking deep into his eyes. "We are the very best of friends."

"We're the best of friends, too!" Elizabeth interjected.

"So where is my patient?" Dr. Hieghtmyer came into the room, and stopped dead. She gasped, staring at Michael. "WHAT A HUNK!" she screamed, completely losing her head, and fainted.

Michael looked frightened. "Why does everyone keep doing that?"

Elizabeth looked at the doctor, and shook her head sadly. "Michael, would you like a tour of Atlantis?"

Michael shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay, let's go!" Elizabeth hopped up and linked arms with him. Just then, John's voice came over the radio.

"Halling's here to see you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth tried not to groan. "Tell him I'm coming," she said wearily. She turned reluctantly to Teyla. "You can give him the tour."

Teyla nodded her head vigorously in agreement. Elizabeth left. Teyla and Michael looked at each other shyly.

"Shall we go?" Teyla asked. Michael nodded.

"I'd go anywhere with you," he replied.

Teyla blushed.

IN ELIZABETH'S OFFICE

"I have noticed, Dr. Weir, that you have seemed stressed lately." Halling said in a slightly strained voice, sitting across the table from Elizabeth in her office. "So I have brought you the incense leaves of the Marapotwe plant. As you burn one, it releases its relaxing aroma. My people use it all the time."

"Thank you Halling," Dr. Weir replied, touched by his gesture. They hadn't been on the best of terms ever since she was going to destroy Atlantis for 'mere self preservation'. She was glad that the Athosians were such a forgiving people.

They continued to chat for a while.

LATER...

"Michael, this is Katie Brown."

Katie looked at Michael. SHREIK! "A gift from the stars!" THUMP!

"Oh, and this is Laura Cadmen."

Laura looked at Michael. "What a dream boat!" she exclaimed, and joined the ten other women following him around.

"This is Lindsey Novak."

Lindsey looked at Michael, and hiccupped loudly. "Hello Michael Handsome. I mean Handsome Handsome. I mean Handsome Michael." She hiccupped again.

Michael looked very scared. He leaned close to Teyla. "What is wrong with all these girls?"

"Well, hi there, gorgeous." Dr. Heightmyer sauntered into the room, grabbed Michael, and planted a huge kiss on his lips. It was too much for poor Michael. He screamed in terror and took off. Everybody followed him, except for Teyla and Dr. Heightmyer. And that was because the former was beating the latter unconscious.

LATER…

John was walking down the hall when he heard a blood-curdling scream headed for him. Instinctively, he jumped back. Then he saw Michael headed for him, a look of pure terror on his face. At first, John thought that Ronon had got out of hand. Again. But then the stampede rounded the corner, and John quickly scaled the wall. It seemed like every woman in Atlantis was after Michael, with love-struck expressions.

"No!" John cried aloud. He quickly turned on his headset. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth, please respond." Silence. "Elizabeth!"

"Yeah?" Elizabeth replied, sounding quite odd. "What's it want, Johnny?"

"Where are you?'

"My office!" Elizabeth giggled. "So pretty. So very pretty."

John was relieved about that, at least. Suddenly, Michael was beside him. "Help!" he whispered. "I gotta get outta here. They're _chasing_ me!"

John looked at him suspiciously. "And you _don't_ like that?"

Michael shook his head. His eyes were literary radiating fear. "There's too many of them! They follow me around. They giggle. They bat their eyelashes at me. They smile flirtingly! Please, Colonel! Help me!"

John thought about it and nodded. "I'll take you to the mainland. I'm taking Halling back, anyway. So you can stick around, and I'll drop you off away from the settlement. That way, no girls can find you."

"Thank you!" Michael looked so grateful that John moved away in case he tried to give him a hug. "But first, I need to tell Teyla."

"Teyla?" John repeated. "Why?"

"She was giving me a tour of Atlantis." Michael's eyes went all misty. "She's a wonderful person."

John wished he had a P-90 to polish threateningly. "Yes, she is," he said in a dangerous voice. "She's become like a sister to me. I'd kill anybody who hurt her. Physically or emotionally."

Michael nodded vigorously. "I would, too."

John guessed that he hadn't heard the warning. He decided to clarify. "If you cause her pain, I will tear your heart out through your throat. And then I'll let loose Ronon on you."

Michael looked shocked. "I would tear my own heart out before I purposely cause Teyla any type of pain."

John looked at him suspiciously. Then the unison, clear voice of a hundred women searching for the same man came back at them. Michael grabbed John's arm in fear. John shook him off, looking disgusted. "I'll get the jumper ready to go."

Michael nodded, not daring to speak, and quietly slipped out of the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Rodney was miserable. Everybody could see that. They could tell by the way he yelled at Zelenka for five minutes before realising that Zelekna wasn't even in the room. They could tell by how he was half-heartedly trying to fix the burnt-out doohickey that they had just discovered in ancient ruins of some planet. They could tell by the loud sighs. The only person who couldn't tell was Katie Brown.

"... he's such a gentleman, too," she was saying. "He held the door open for me. And he is so good looking! I really wanted to invite him along to dinner tonight, but I couldn't find him-"

"Invite him to dinner? You mean our sixth month anniversary dinner? The one I'm cooking?" Rodney looked hurt.

Katie rolled her eyes at him. "I knew that you wouldn't mind. Besides, if Michael came, I wouldn't let you cook."

Rodney looked sour.

MEANWHILE...

"Look, Laura," Carson said, feeling a little exasperated, "all you've talked about for the last hour is Michael. Can we please change the subject?"

"Don't be jealous, Carson," Laura laughed, "I'm not gonna invite him to dinner or anything."

"Well, that's a relief."

"I couldn't find him. Besides, I saw that way he looked at Teyla."

Carson's head snapped up. "What way?"

Laura smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "The same way she was looking at him."

MEANWHILE...

Elizabeth giggled. So pretty. Everything was so pretty. Pretty, pretty, pretty. Everything was all right. Relaxed. Everything was relaxed. She turned on her headset.

"This is Weir. I want paint!"

"Paint?" asked a voice she recognized.

"Yes, Ronon, paint!"

Where Ronon was, beating a punch bag that he had drawn Michael's face on, he looked at his radio suspiciously. The women of Atlantis were all acting really weird. He had never seen them travel in packs giggling like they were discussing what to wear to the prom (he wasn't even sure what the prom was, but it sounded right). And Teyla was hanging out with that... He tore the punch bag apart, and went to get Elizabeth's paint.

MEANWHILE...

Michael pulled the cap low over his face and turned up the collar of his long trench coat. With nothing of his face showing but his sunglasses, he hoped that it would keep the ladies away. He gulped, peering around the corner. A dozen of them were sitting right in the hallway, with a large bucket of ice-cream that they were all eating. He couldn't hear what they were saying.

He stepped out into the hallway, and carefully, keeping to the wall, headed towards the transporter, trying to be unnoticeable. The girls did notice him, and, amazingly, the ice-cream disappeared and they were all standing as if about to do something important. They looked at him closely.

_Don't __recognize__ me!_ He pleaded silently. Suddenly, he tripped. His sunglasses went flying. His hat fell off. There were a dozen squeals, and half a dozen faints. Michael jumped to his feet and raced down the hallway. The six remaining girls took up the chase. They were fast!

Michael dived into the transporter and randomly hit a button. He was transported, safe from the girls. Sighing in relief, he poked his head out. All clear. Move out. He started down the corridor. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. A woman's. Not just any woman! Teyla!

"Teyla?" he called out, looking around. Teyla leaned over the balcony. She was in the top layer of the floor.

"Michael!" she cried, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Teyla!" Michael hopped onto something that let the top of his head be even with the balcony. He reached up to hold Teyla's hands.

"I'm going to the mainland." he said bravely. Teyla's face fell into anguish.

"Why must you go?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"I don't have a choice." Michael brushed her tears away. "I will come back, I promise."

Teyla still cried softly. "Michael... please..."

"I have to go." Michael jumped down and ran away, feeling the hot burning tears sear his own eyes.

"Michael!" Teyla cried after him.

Michael didn't look back.

MEANWHILE...

"Hey, Ronon! What's up?" George asked Ronon as he went to give Elizabeth her paint.

"Medical emergency." Ronon shouted into the radio, leaving George behind with a concussion. He glowered down the corridor. Everybody moved out of his way, and little children started to cry as he passed them. His dreadlocks were more dreading, his glare more glaring and his snarl more snarling.

With a sudden roar, he carved up a wall to look like Michael and completely destroyed it. Sobbing in grief, he fell to his knees.

"Oh, Teyla!" he whispered.

MEANWHILE...

John looked into Elizabeth's office. She looked peaceful, with a beautifully serene smile on her face. He paused for a moment, just looking at her. His heart caught in his throat every time their eyes met. But right now, that expression could only mean one thing. He walking into her office, and stood for a minute, staring at the lovely reddish curls at the back of her head.

"What's it, Rodney?" she sighed.

"You're not thinking about Michael, are you?" John asked, daring to hope otherwise.

"No." Elizabeth breathed. "I'm thinking about John..." she turned around. Her eyes went wide. "CARTER!" she shouted. "John Carter. I met him in Africa, you know!"

"I thought it was grade two." John smiled, relaxing. SHE WASN'T THINKING ABOUT MICHEAL! "Tell me about this John 'Carter'." He was feeling very relaxed. So relaxed. "Boy, this office is pretty!"

"I know, but I think it's a little too clear." Elizabeth giggled. "I sent Ronon to fetch some paint!"

"Ooohh! Can I help you?" John asked, caught up in the pretty flecks of light sparkling around Elizabeth.

"Of course, John." Elizabeth smiled.

Suddenly, Ronon came in, a fierce scowl on his face.

"Ronon, smile!" Elizabeth told him. "It's a beautiful day!"

"It is not!" Ronon shouted.

"Relax, take a deep breath."

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving this city, I'm leaving planet, I'm leaving this system..." Ronon ran out of breath and inhaled deeply. Suddenly he froze. His harsh expression faded. "Wow," he said, taking another deep breath. "This place smells good!" He smiled. "Wow. It's so... pretty!" He picked up an extra brush and put it in the bright yellow paint. "Wow," he repeated.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael sat all alone in the middle of the woods, feeling at the same time relieved and saddened. He was finally away from all those gawking females. Boy, they were scary! But he was also away from the light and love of his life. Teyla. Her name was like sweet roses budding on his tongue.

"Teyla." he said aloud. He stood up. "I know!" he cried, "I'll write her a poem."

AT APPROXIMATELY THE SAME TIME...

"What?" Rodney exclaimed, staring at Katie in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Rodney, but I think that it's better for both of us," Katie said, looking down at her hands. Rodney didn't exactly know what he was feeling, but frustration, like always, seemed to boil to the top.

"Katie-" he started.

"No, Rodney. You're always too busy. Too irritated... well, face it Rodney. You aren't exactly the best boyfriend." Katie looked up at him.

Rodney didn't know how to handle a break-up. Maybe it was because he hadn't had many girlfriends, and so not many break-ups. He was used to just being rejected. "I can change!" he insisted. "Katie, please. I... I don't want to... What I mean is..." He looked her in the eye. "I think you're just about the best thing that's happened to me," he said it, and it was heartfelt.

"I'm sorry," Katie said. "But I've seen that you aren't what I want."

"You've seen..." Rodney turned away. "Michael. That's what you mean. I'm not Michael, that's it, isn't it?"

Katie didn't answer for a long time. A small sob escaped her lips. "Yes," she whispered.

Rodney whirled back around, horrified. "What, I'm right? Oh, this is just too..."

Katie burst into tears and ran from the room. Carson, who had been walking past, stopped and looked after her.

"Rodney!" Carson looked into the room, and came in. "What did you say to that poor girl?"

"What did I...?" Rodney was never as nice to people as he was to Katie. "What do you mean what did I do? She just broke up with me!" He stopped. Saying it out loud seemed so... final. "I need to go see Elizabeth about the power supply to the north power gate," he mumbled, and high tailed it out of there. He headed to Elizabeth's office.

"Carson?" Laura found the good doctor several hours later. "I just was talking to Katie... and couldn't understand a word she said. Do you know what's wrong?"

"Apparently, she broke up with Rodney," Carson replied. "At least, that's his side of the story."

"Really?" Laura asked, looking a little troubled. "Wow. That's not surprising, though, is it? I expected it to end a long time ago."

Carson chuckled a little. "Rodney isn't that bad, he's just... Rodney."

Laura laughed. "We should put together a list of things only he does."

"'Only Rodney McKay." Carson smiled. "One, get mad at the guy who's holding a gun on him."

"Two, get mad at the only people who can save his life." Laura smiled at Carson. "Have you seen Michael?"

Carson sighed. "No."

"Too bad." Laura sat down, a dreamy look coming to her eye. "I was just thinking about him..."

"Carson!" Zelenka came running in, panting. "Carson, come quick!"

"What is it?" Carson leapt to his feet. Images of blood and gore popped into his head.

"Bring your camera," Zelenka gasped. "You are not going to believe this!"

ABOUT TWO MINUTES LATER...

Teyla was walking down the corridor, thinking that she might as well spar some to take her mind off Michael, when suddenly a stampede started. Caught up in the midst of it, she turned to the nearest person.

"What is going on?" she questioned.

"Apparently, John, Elizabeth, Ronon, and Rodney are painting her office."

Teyla didn't find that interesting. "So why the rush?" She found out as the stampede poured out of the corridor and into the gate area. She could see the four people in Elizabeth's office, painting. All had giddy, laughing faces. All seemed to be singing. All were painting little flowers and hearts.

"Oh, dear," Teyla whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pretty!" Rodney giggled, painting a bright blue flower. "Aww, it's a baby flower!" He stopped and looked at Ronon's artwork. In a series of small flowers and hearts of all kinds of different shades, he had painted Teyla's face perfectly. She was smiling, looking up at a golden sun pouring its rays onto her smooth skin. "Wow, that's good." Rodney turned back to his glass canvas.

John grabbed onto Elizabeth's hand and pulled her across the office. He pointed to his latest work.

"E+J=heart4ever," Elizabeth read. "That is so sweet." She painted a halo of green hearts above it.

"It's real, too!" John exclaimed. "E is you, and J is me. Heart means love."

"I know, John," Elizabeth turned to him. "I know."

Lights were flashing all around, and they could see each other's faces light up.

OUTSIDE THE OFFICE...

"We should not take advantage of the situation," Teyla sternly reprimanded the large gathering of photo-takers.

"But it's gonna be such good blackmail material," Zelenka said. "Rodney will never be mean to me again!"

Teyla shook her head. She went to the door of Elizabeth's office and pulled it open. Instantly, a scent washed over her. She gasped. "The leaves of the Marapotwe plant are not supposed to be burned in such qualities!" she exclaimed, throwing the door open wide and searching for the offending plants. "Radek, please turn on the ventilation full blast!"

Zelenka reluctantly complied. Teyla found the leaves, in the trash can. She hurried and threw them outside.

"Now we have to wait for the plant to lose its effects," she muttered.

"Teyla, there's a message for you," Kavanah said, handing her a little radio. He then hurried off.

"Teyla, this is Halling," a strained voice said.

"Are you all right?" Teyla asked. "You sound strange."

"I'm just feeling a little ill," Halling replied. "I would like to talk with you. On the far side of Atlantis."

Teyla found this request odd, but shrugged. "Very well."

ON THE MAINLAND...

"Oh, Teyla, your hair is shiny silkiness!

Oh, Teyla, you eyes are bright brightness!

Oh, Teyla! How I love you so!"

Michael smiled. It was perfect! He knew she'd love it. Sighing happily, he looked at the sky. When was Colonel Sheppard going to come back to pick him up?

IN THE INFIRMARY

John woke slowly. His head was no longer stuffed with flowers and hearts. He felt almost like he had eaten too much chocolate and was crashing from the rush of endorphins. He groaned, not really remembering what happened. He remembered flowers, hearts, and wanting to kiss Elizabeth, but being too busy watching her.

"I'm going to open my eyes, and it's all just a dream," he told himself firmly. He opened his eyes. It was not a dream.

"Colonel, I'm glad you're finally awake." Carson gave him a half amused glance and put the digital camera he was holding down.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Well, it seems that Halling gave Elizabeth some leaves that are supposed to work as incense, and she lit one too many," Carson explained with a chuckle. "Since her office is closed in, when you went in you also got a full blast. The same thing for Rodney and Ronon."

"We were drugged out?" John asked.

Carson snickered. It sounded very evil coming from the Scottish doctor. "And you redecorated Elizabeth's office. I especially like the little formula you wrote."

"Formula?"

"E+J=heart4ever." Carson replied, again snickering. "However, I don't think too many people noticed. They were too busy getting blackmail material on Rodney and Ronon."

"Blackmail?" John repeated.

Carson nodded. "Anyway, you're the first one to wake up. I'd better go check on my other patients."

John spied the camera left on the nearby equipment. As soon as Carson was gone, he snatched it up. He turned it on and started surfing through the pictures. His face paled. There was Rodney, painting a rather pathetic pink and orange flower. The next was Ronon painting what seemed to be a poem.

"Oh, Teyla, your hair is shiny silkiness!

Oh, Teyla, you eyes are bright brightness!

Oh, Teyla! How I love you so!"

John shook his head and moved to the next picture. Elizabeth painting a purple flower-heart. The next picture was him, painting a large E. John turned off the camera, shaken. Suddenly he heard a roar and a strong wind blew through the infirmary.

"What was that?" he cried in alarm.


	6. Chapter 6

Teyla stepped out of the transporter and walked to the room where Halling was supposed to meet her. He stood with his back turned to her. He seemed to be a little shorter then she recalled. No, make that a lot shorter. She wondered if he had been tinkering with some Atlantis device again.

"Halling?" Teyla came forward, angry at him. "Why did you give Dr. Wier the Marapotwe plant?"

"The what?" Halling asked stupidly, turning around, his voice strained. His face seemed to be a little off balance.

"Halling?" Teyla questioned. "What is going on?'

Halling laughed sinisterly. "Join me, Teyla, and become my queen!"

Teyla fell back a step. "Excuse me?"

Halling started to pull at the skin of his neck. To her horror, Teyla saw it peel away from his face. Kavanah dropped the Halling mask to the floor. "That's right, Teyla," he said, moving closer to her, "I, Kavanah the wonderful, am offering you a place at my side! You can be my queen! A goddess worshiped by Wraith, Goa'uld, Ori, and Replicators, and all other bad guys!"

Teyla didn't know what he was talking about. "Funny. You're very funny."

Kavanah's face darkened. "I had hoped that you would have more sense than Elizabeth Weir*." He snarled. "You will now pay the price of insulting me!"

"HELP!" Teyla screamed as Kavanah jumped forward.

On the other side of Atlantis, unconscious in the infirmary, Ronon's ear twitched. At speeds Superman would envy, he took off to save Teyla. But when he got there, it was too late. The creature Michael was already kissing her! With a roar, he attacked, meaning to rip Michael apart. The next thing he knew, Teyla was pressing her knife against his throat.

"What do you think you are doing?" She shouted at him.

"Rescuing you!" Ronon cried.

"Michael already rescued me!" Teyla shouted back at him. She dropped her hand. "Ronon, get a grip." With that, she hopped onto the back of the motorbike Michael had just switched on, and the two roared away.

Ronon was left in a cloud of dust, stunned. "What just happened?" he muttered to himself.

FLASHBACK...

Kavanah's face darkened. "I had hoped that you would have more sense than Elizabeth Weir." He snarled. "You will now pay the price of insulting me!"

"HELP!" Teyla screamed as Kavanah jumped forward.

On the mainland, Michael's ear twitched. He turned around and threw Kavanah across the room. He repeatedly punched the Halling impersonator in the face. Kavanah's eyes widened in terror, and his mouth stretched open in a scream too high-pitched for human ears to hear. Back on Earth, all the dogs went wild, barking and howling.

Michael rushed back to Teyla's side and swept her up in his arms. They stared at each other, both smiling, and leaned in. Just as their lips touched, a roar broke the sound barrier. Ronon grabbed Michael by the throat, death written all over his features. Teyla attacked, pinning the dreadlock haired man to the wall and pressed her knife against his throat.

While Teyla and Ronon had their conversation, Michael looked around. He saw something bulky underneath a white sheet, and uncovered a motorcycle. He turned it on and revved it up. Teyla hopped on behind him, and kissed his cheek. Michael hit the gas, pulling the bike into a wheelie as they left Ronon in a cloud of dust!

They drove through Atlantis, causing havoc and having a great time. They stopped off at the infirmary to see how John, Elizabeth, and Rodney were doing. Teyla snitched the camera that was on Doctor Beckett's desk, and they roared away.

AS THE DAYS GO BY...

Never could you find a happier couple. They peeled through the streets of Atlantis on the motorbike, taking pictures of terrified faces. They stopped at the ocean side and went swimming. They bribed Carson into taking them in a puddle jumper up in the atmosphere. The only thing that marred their happiness was the shadow lurking behind every corner, the rage building with every minute.

By now even Elizabeth and Laura were profoundly jealous of Teyla, they wanting to spend some time with Michael as well. And the boyfriends were all getting depressed. Carson considered locking Teyla up in the cabin of the jumper, and then venting the back while they were in the atmosphere of the planet. Unfortunately he couldn't. The whole time they flew, Teyla and Michael were standing up in the cabin, holding hands and telling each other how beautiful the stars were from this height. Even for his sensitive heart, it was disturbing. He was going to tell them so, too, but when he turned to them, they looked so happy, staring out at the heavens, that he didn't.

Ronon tracked them like a ghost. He hid behind every corner, standing with his gun set to kill. He clung to the ceilings. He even squeezed into the garbage cans. One wrong move of Michael's part, and then Ronon would make his move. One false step and Michael would be no more.

That night, Teyla danced around her room, happily singing. On the opposite side of the personnel quarters, Michael sat at the desk in his room, staring at the picture of himself and Teyla he had put onto his laptop. Various girls haunted Michael's doorstep.

Meanwhile, a grim meeting was being held.

"Katie broke up with me because of him. She even said so!" Rodney was saying. "Ever since he showed up, _poof_! All the girls are madly in love with him!"

"Aye," Carson agreed, "Laura just can't stop talking about him, either."

"Neither can Wanda." Lorne said referring to a pretty Chinese scientist he was dating.

"Or Susan."

"Or Zelda."

"Or Heidi."

The guys of Atlantis all took turns to say the name of the girl that they were dating/secretly had a crush on. When it came to Ronon, he snarled fiercely.

"We should kill him!"

"What, and get all the girls hating us?" John countered. "They'd kill us. We have to find a different way of getting rid of him."

"I could make it look like an accident." Ronon growled.

John rolled his eyes. "They'll know. But go ahead; get yourself killed by a bunch of angry women."

Lorne nodded. "Most of them are military, too." He pointed out. "They know how to fight. And kill."

"Wait a second," Rodney said. "We're all here because we lost our girls." He gestured around to everybody, than pointed accusingly at Ronon and John. "Why are you two here?"

John coughed, and Ronon scuffed the floor.

"He is a security break." Both said simultaneously.

"So, how will we get rid of him?" John hurriedly said.

"Maybe..." Carson looked thoughtful. Everybody looked at him.

"Maybe what?" Rodney snapped.

"Maybe we can let him 'accidentally' find out." Carson started pacing. "That way, he'll be so upset, that he'll want to leave."

"He can't leave with the knowledge of Atlantis." Ronon argued. "We should just kill him."

"Wait!" John stood up. "If he knows, then he'll be angry. If he's angry..."

"He won't be so charming to the ladies." Carson nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

"That's... a good idea!" Rodney jumped up, excited. Then he deflated and sat back down. "But how can he 'accidentally' find out?"

"Well, I do have a plan..."

*For more information on Elizabeth's rejection of Kavanah, read "Give them Time", soon to be loaded, which preceeds "Be Still My Heart" and is a lot weirder.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Michael was walking down a corridor, humming a small tune as he went to meet Teyla for breakfast. Suddenly out of the shadows jumped Ronon and Michael was pinned up against the wall before he could make a sound.

"Stay away from her," Ronon hissed. "She's too good for wraith-scum!" Releasing Michael, Ronon melted into the shadows.

"Michael!" Teyla came running down the corridor. "What happened?" She was obviously upset. "Somebody sealed the cafeteria doors; I had to break a window to get out."

"Nothing serious," Michael gasped. He looked up and glanced around. What had Ronon meant by 'wraith-scum'?

It bothered Michael all day. "Teyla," he said halfway through the movie they were watching that evening, "you told me that I was captured by the wraith. That they experimented on me. What exactly did they do?"

Teyla looked at him, very worried. "We are not sure," she answered carefully. She seemed to struggle for another few minutes. "Michael," she said, in a determined voice.

"Yes?"

Teyla lost her nerve. "Nothing." She turned back to the movie. But there was an invisible cloud hanging over then from then on.

"Would you like some juice?" Carson asked.

"No, thanks," Teyla replied.

"Sure," Michael said. He didn't see Carson slip thirty or so caffeine pills into the drink before handing it to Michael.

They continued watching the movie.

AS THE PLOT THICKENS...

Michael couldn't sleep. No matter how much he tossed and turned, he just couldn't get sleepy. In fact, he was quite jittery. Sighing, he got up. He'd have to go get something from Doctor Beckett. As he entered the infirmary, he noticed that Doctor Beckett was at his desk, looking at something on his computer.

"Doctor Beckett?"

A loud snore answered him. So the doctor wasn't looking at something on his computer. He was sleeping. Michael was about to turn and leave, when something caught his eye. It was a file folder, with what looked like a disk in it. It was labelled _Retrovirus test_, then underneath, _Michael_.

_She's too good for wraith-scum!_ Michael slowly reached out and picked up the file folder. He tucked it under his shirt, and went back to his room. He pulled up his laptop, and slid the disk in.

A picture appeared on the screen.

"TEYLA!" Michael screamed, horrified at what he was seeing.

The door burst open, and all the girls poured in, Teyla leading the way, P-90 in hand, searching the room for Ronon. Her eyes met Michael's, and she could see the anguish in his soul.

"You _lied_ to me," he whimpered.

Teyla's eyes fell on the laptop he had turned towards her. She gasped softly.

"It was my idea to keep the truth from you!" Elizabeth pushed her way to the front.

"Teyla didn't want to hide the truth from you," Lindsey supplied.

"She hated lying to you!" Dr. Hieghtmyer proclaimed.

Laura nodded. "She wanted you to know."

"She did!" Katie added.

But Michael didn't hear them. He was staring at Teyla, the pain of betrayal in his eyes. "Was anything true?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Michael..." Teyla started towards him.

"Stay away from me!" Michael shouted, jumping back. "I'm a _wraith_!"

"_Were_ a wraith."

"You're not a wraith anymore!"

"You're human!"

"A gorgeous human!"

"SHUT UP!" Michael glared at all the women. He turned away. "Nothing of this is true. Everything was a lie." He closed his eyes, and snarled a grin. "You really had me convinced." He turned back, anger cold and hard in his face. "Thanks a lot."

Teyla felt every word pierce her heart like glass. She tried to speak, but all that erupted from her throat was a sob. She turned and ran away.

"You jerk!" Katie shouted. She marched up to Michael, and gave him a sound punch in the gut. "She was the most honest to you the entire time you were here! She's the only one who wanted to tell you the truth! She's the one who said that we shouldn't lock you up in a tiny little cell with nothing but bread and water to eat! She's the only reason Ronon hasn't torn off your head!" Katie punched him again, and stormed away.

Everybody was surprised at how quiet Katie Brown could become so violent. But all of them were happy to see Michael's face twist in pain as her fist sunk into his stomach.

In disgust, Elizabeth leading them, all the girls left.

IN THE AFTERMATH...

Teyla sank down in the dark corner of the dark corridor. Sobs ripped through her body, no matter how hard she tried to stop them. She felt like her soul was being burned, or torn apart, or being fed upon.

"Teyla?" Carson Beckett found the sobbing woman, and was instantly concerned. He sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Carson." Teyla looked at him, her tears unquenchable. "Michael found out. He hates me now." Her sobs renewed, she could say no more. Carson put his arm comfortingly around her, and she sobbed into his shoulder.

Guilt dropped sickenly into Carson's stomach.

CONTINUATION OF THE AFTERMATH OF THE PLOT...

Michael paced his room. He was a wraith. He had to get out of here. They lied to him. He was a wraith. Lt Michael Kenmore, the wraith. Michael wasn't even his real name. What was his real name? Did wraith have names? Did wraith even deserve names?

He was a wraith. A life-sucking monster. How could he ever fit in? How would they ever trust him? How would he be anything but a monster to them? And yet... How could he leave? They wouldn't let him go. He knew about their secrets.

He was a wraith.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now can I kill him?" Ronon asked Elizabeth hopefully.

"NO!" Elizabeth shouted. "FOR THE FINAL TIME! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!"

Ronon backed away, looking freaked out. "Okay," he whimpered. His head lowered, he slowly backed out of the room, careful not to make eye contact.

Elizabeth turned on John. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, Colonel Sheppard?" she spat.

"It was Carson's idea," John whined, trying to make himself as small as possible. "I didn't have anything to do with it!"

Elizabeth shoved a finger at his face. "Do not lie to me, Colonel." For a diplomat, she certainly sounded scary. She whirled on Beckett. "How could you do this?"

Carson hung his head, ashamed. "I was jealous. He's all that Laura could talk about. I was a cruel, selfish, contemptible..."

Elizabeth softened. Carson could get away with anything, with his big blue eyes tear-filled, and soft Scottish accent miserable. "I can understand how you feel, Carson," Elizabeth said gently. "But it was a mistake."

"One we won't make again," John put in.

Elizabeth turned slowly. She glared daggers at John, and for a moment, he knew his life was over. "I will deal with you later."

"Elizabeth, wait!" John jumped forward. He pointed at the painted glass wall. "Remember?"

Elizabeth saw the formula. E+J=heart4ever. Butterflies erupted in her heart, and the world took on a lighter hue. Then she decked him in the stomach. "Leave my office," she ordered, before the world could get too bright. John slunk away.

Elizabeth shook her head, and turned back to the doctor, who was looking astonished. "That doesn't leave this room," she threatened, and then sat down. "Now, why don't you start from the beginning?"

MEANWHILE...

Kavanah awoke groaning. Oooh, that hurt. "Did anyone get number of that galaxy?" he muttered out loud. He sat up, and found that he couldn't see.

"I'M BLIND!" he screeched. And then he felt the cold frames of his glasses sitting beside him. He coughed, embarrassed, and slowly put them on.

"So, what happened, exactly?" he asked himself.

"You invited Teyla to be your queen, duh." he answered.

"Yeah, and she turned me down!" he growled. "She is so dumb!"

"What a stupid little girl," he agreed.

"So that means that I have to get revenge both on Elizabeth and her," he muttered.

Suddenly, he saw something. Horrified, he slowly reached out and picked up the thin, almost invisible, filament. "No," he whispered in terror. He felt his head, and then stared back at the thing between his fingers. "I lost a hair!"

MEANWHILE...

"Michael?"

"Go away!" Michael snapped.

Teyla stood in his doorway. "I'm sorry."

"Go away," he repeated, but his heart was not in his words.

Teyla's eyes were red, a sure sign that she had been crying. "Michael, please, let me explain."

Michael stared out the window. "So when are you going to kill me?" he asked, his voice lowered spitefully.

"We are not going to kill you!" Teyla protested.

"Sure." Michael turned to her. "So they're just gonna let me walk around, go off world... Exactly what am I supposed to do?"

Teyla couldn't reply to that. She hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"It's a little too late for that, Teyla," Michael said, sadly. "Please go away."

"I... I want you to know... I will always be your friend, if you'll let me." She turned, and left.

"No you won't," Michael whispered as the door closed behind her.

LATER...

It was several days later when a long-haired bruise came oozing into the infirmary. "Dr. Beckett?" the bruise said.

Carson stared in horror. "What are you?" he demanded. The bruise glared.

"I am Dr. Kavanah!" it shouted.

Carson scratched his head, tilting his head one way and then the other way to find some way to recognize the bruise... Kavanah. "Oh!" he exclaimed, finally recognizing the hair and glasses. "What do you want?"

"Michael attacked me. I need some glue."

"Glue?"

"Yes." Kavanah nodded his swollen head vigorously. "I lost a hair, and I need to glue it back."

"A lost hair is the least of your concerns," Carson muttered.

Kavanah started. "What?" Had Teyla told about the fact that he was the leader of Goa'uld, Wraith, Ori, Replicators, ect.?

Carson held up a mirror. Kavanah screamed in fright, and fainted. Carson shook his head. "Sad," he said, and left him there, to tell the news to Elizabeth.

LATER...

"You're saying that he attacked Kavanah?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye. He's obviously more dangerous than we thought." Carson shook his head sadly.

Elizabeth turned to John. "What do you think?"

"Maybe we should lock him up," John suggested.

"He nearly killed one of your people." Ronon seethed. "We should kill him!"

"Whoa there, son," Carson protested. "It was only Kavanah."

Everybody fell into silence. "Maybe we should give him a medal," John said.

Elizabeth giggled. "For beating up Kavanah?"

"Actually, that might not be such a bad idea. Maybe he'll feel more of a part of Atlantis," Carson suggested.

Ronon was silent. Part of him wanted to agree that whoever beat up Kavanah certainly deserved a medal, but Michael was a wraith.

"Maybe we should find out why, first." Elizabeth stood up.

"I know why," Ronon suddenly said.

"You do?"

Ronon nodded. "Kavanah attacked Teyla. It was just after we got drugged."

John looked at him strangely. "How do you know?"

"My ear twitched," Ronon explained. "But when I got there, the wraith had already beat Kavanah up. Teyla kissed him."

"Kavanah?" the other three shouted in disgust.

"No, the wraith!" Ronon shuddered. "That's where they got the bike."

"Wow." John said. "They really do love each other."

Elizabeth nodded. "Maybe the entire experiment was a mistake. If we had never turned him human, none of this would have happened."

She looked around her office. It certainly was more cheerful, however pathetic the painted flowers might look, and she didn't really need Ronon's love poem to Teyla on the wall. "We should clean this up," she said abruptly.

Ronon looked around, and went white. He seemed to have just remembered he was part of the 'redecoration'.

LATER...

"I am going to kill you, wraith-Michael," the bruise oozed its way towards the confused Michael, its eyes blazing with hatred, gun in a blob that Michael took as a hand.

"Who are you?" Michael demanded.

The bruise laughed, "If you had your wraith memories, you would know."

"I'm getting them back," Michael suggested. "Maybe I'll remember a talking bruise."

"I am Kavanah!" the bruise shouted.

Michael thought about it. "You're the guy who I beat up. Sorry, no wraith memories."

"!" Kavanah screamed, lunging forward, intent on killing the wraith-turned-human.

Michael side stepped him, and twisted Kavanah around, grabbed the gun out of his hand, and pointing it at his head. "I am leaving Atlantis, and you're going to help me."

LATER...

"Rodney, can't you do something?" John asked.

Rodney glared at him. "In case you haven't been listening, while I was drugged, I created a special chemical coating so that the paint won't wash away or fade away."

"Well, find a new chemical solution that will dissolve your chemical coating," Elizabeth demanded.

"I have a better idea." Ronon pulled out his gun and started shooting the glass wall. It had no effect.

"Great!" John muttered.

"Elizabeth Weir, I wanna talk to you!"

"Michael?" The little group left Elizabeth's office. Elizabeth screamed. Michael had a huge, scary bruise with him!

"I will kill him if you don't let me go!" Michael shouted, his eyes desperate.

Ronon turned to Elizabeth. "Can I kill him now?"

Elizabeth glared at Ronon. Then she turned to Michael. "Exactly who is that?" she asked.

"Kavanah." Michael replied.

"Oh."

After several moments, Michael cleared his throat. "Dial the gate, please."

"I don't know..." Elizabeth deliberated. "It's only Kavanah."

Kavanah's face-blob contorted with anger. "Again you insult me!

"What is going on?" Teyla came up the steps.

Michael pushed Kavanah away, and grabbed Teyla. Ronon jumped forward. "Dial the gate!" Michael shouted.

Reluctant to comply with Michael's demands, Ronon dialled the gate.

Michael made his way down the steps, still holding Teyla hostage. He pulled her through the gate, and the wormhole disintegrated

"We gotta get her back!" John exclaimed.

"Redial that address!" Elizabeth ordered.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael tied Teyla's hands behind her back. His hands were shaking slightly.

"What have you done?" Teyla cried, distraught.

"I got out of Atlantis." He pointed the gun at her. "Walk."

Teyla looked at the gun. Tears were in her eyes as she searched Michael's face, and then started walking. They walked for a long time before Michael started having convulsions.

"The retrovirus is wearing off," Teyla realized. "Michael, it's not too late..."

"Yes it is." The hand holding the gun was trembling terribly. He looked up at her. "I am a wraith." He convulsed again. The gun dropped from his hand, and he ran.

Teyla started struggling against her bonds, but Michael had tied her too tight. She slipped on an exposed root, and she fell, banging her head on a tree trunk, unconscious almost instantly.

BACK AT THE GATE...

Ronon stood up. "It's difficult to track them." he said. He looked back at John.

"You can find them, can't you?" John asked, worried.

"Yes." Ronon started forward. "But the gun is not set to stun."

"What if he uses Teyla as a shield?"

"He'll regret it."

BACK TO TEYLA AND MICHEAL...

Teyla woke up, her head throbbing. She put her hand against the back of her head, and realized she was no longer tied up. She quickly scrambled to her feet, and looked for the gun. She was not where she had been knocked unconscious. Suddenly, she realized her wraith DNA was speaking to her. She moved to the edge of a small cliff, and looked down at a hive ship, with hundreds of wraith moving up the mountain.

"You're awake."

Teyla whirled around. Michael's voice turned back to the growly tones of a wraith. His hair had turned a whiter shade, and his face was no longer human.

Michael walked over beside her, and looked down the mountain. "This is why I came here. I will rejoin my people."

Teyla was silent. "Why have you not done so already?" she finally asked.

Michael didn't answer.

"When are you going to kill me?" Teyla asked, turning towards him.

"I _am_ hungry." he said softly, looking at the palm of his hand. He turned it towards her, so she could see the slit in his palm.

"Then feed on me," Teyla spat quietly. If she had been thinking, she would have found a different way to be dramatic, but heartbreak is heartbreaking and she wasn't thinking..

Michael looked up her. Emotions flitted across his face. He was obviously struggling between two conflicting thoughts; to feed or not to feed. His arm stretched out, wanting to satisfy his hunger. His heart screamed at him to stop.

Suddenly, shots rang through the forest. Michael convulsed, and fell. Teyla looked up and saw Ronon and John come out of the bushes.

"Are you all right?"

Teyla nodded. She stepped over Michael's body, and joined her two comrades. They ran back towards the gate as Wraith started surging through the bushes.

Michael moaned slightly, and a wraith commander heard him. He prodded the body, checking to see if he was alive, and then turned him over.

"That's one ugly wraith!" he muttered, ordering two soldiers to take the fallen wraith back to the hive.

AS IT GOES, BACK TO ATLANTIS

Carson finished his examination of Teyla's bruised head. "You'll be fine, love," he said.

"Thank you, Carson."

"He's gone back to the wraith with the knowledge of Atlantis," Ronon growled. "We should have killed him."

"I agree!" Rodney panicked. "We have no idea what the outfall will be over this!"

"It's too late to worry about what we should have done," Elizabeth said. "We'll just have to plan for what's coming."

EPIOLUGE PART 1

Life returned much to normal in Atlantis. Teams left and returned, gathering Intel, getting into trouble, getting out of trouble. Teyla took some time off, spending time among her people. Halling apologized for giving Elizabeth the Marapotwe plant. Everybody forgot all about Kavanah, who mysteriously disappeared. Rodney eventually found out that if he pasted pictures of Michael on Elizabeth's wall, that the girls, extremely mad, were perfectly able to destroy the entire thing. They ordered in new glass for the office. Ronon hunted down all pictures that had been taken during the time he was drugged by the Marapotwe, and destroyed them. Soon all incriminating evidence was destroyed.

Except for one source.

EPIOLUGE PART 2

Michael had turned back into wraith, almost entirely. He was getting ready to burn his human clothes, when he found something hard in one of the pockets. It was the camera that Teyla stole from Carson so long ago. Michael turned it on and started skimming through the pictures. There was he and Teyla, riding the motorcycle. There they were in the cafeteria, baking a cake that hadn't cooked fully. Then there was Hermiod the Asgard looking very put-off when he found that they put pink streamers all over the engine room.

Then there came some other pictures. Rodney, Elizabeth, John and Ronon painting Elizabeth's office. Michael paused, looking at the pictures. He had to chuckle in spite of himself. A two year old could paint better then Rodney. Ronon was putting the finishing touches on a beautiful mosaic portrait of Teyla.

"He stole my poem!" Michael muttered to himself. The next picture made him freeze. E+J=heart4ever. "Interesting."

Michael felt heaviness in his heart. Why did they have to lie to him? Would it have turned out differently, if they had told him the truth? He turned off the camera, and set it down. He stared at his hand, at the slit in his palm that allowed him to drain life out of humans.

He stood and walked to the small window that looked out over the speckled stars in the sky. Was Teyla looking at them, too?

EPIOLUGE PART 3

Teyla stood on the balcony of Atlantis, a cold night wind brushing her hair. Her eyes danced across the dusted heavens, searching the stars. So many of them. Which one was Michael near now? Would he ever forgive her for the lies she told? Could she ever forgive him?

"Teyla?" Elizabeth came out onto the balcony. "It's a little cold out here, isn't it?"

"I wanted room to think," Teyla explained.

Elizabeth nodded. "How are you?"

Teyla looked at her friend. "Truthfully? Not that well." She hesitated. "We should have told him the truth."

"That may not have made any difference."

"Perhaps not." Teyla turned back to the stars. "But since we lied to him, this is our fault." _A universe apart, but what really __separates__ us is not space._ She thought to herself, but didn't give voice to her mind. "I really wish that things had been different," she confessed to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth seemed to understand. "Makes you wonder what you could have done to make the situation better. But the truth is that you weren't the only one who influenced the situation."

"I feel so alone."

"You're not alone, Teyla. You have friends here. John, Ronon, Rodney, Carson, me... We will always be your friends."

Teyla smiled. "Thank you, Doctor Weir."

"You're welcome." Elizabeth went back into the city, and Teyla stared at the stars again. Somewhere out there, a friendship had died.


End file.
